


Crystal Windchimes

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Drabbles from Tumblr (and some other places) [7]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley as a Snake, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Crowley admires Aziraphale's new windchimes by turning into a snake and curling into them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Drabbles from Tumblr (and some other places) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Crystal Windchimes

**Author's Note:**

> This one probably doesn't make sense unless you watch the video first.
> 
> [Here is the post it's written on (with the video).](https://officialbillhader.tumblr.com/post/188880382662/fuzzynecromancer-video-description-a-lovely)

“Crowley, I must say, you are making _wonderful_ music, but those chimes were a tad expensive. Do you mind unravelling yourself?” Aziraphale requests, referring to the snake currently slithering around his, if he must say, _gorgeous_ crystal wind chimes. He had found them practically unharmed in an antique shop a few blocks down from his book shop and cleaned all the various chips and smidges of dirt with a bit of an angelic miracle. 

“Although, I will admit, the rainbows are absolutely gorgeous. I can’t imagine you’re doing that, though, but if you are, it is a nice touch.” He looks at the window and silently decides it’s the sun doing it, on par with how the world works.

The snake flicks its tongue out. 

“Ah, alright. That does make sense.” 

The snake does nothing to the visible eye, but Aziraphale, being able to see much more than what the average human can see, blushes.

“I can’t see how that’s admiring them. You are going to break them!” He holds out his arm and tries to coax Crowley into wrapping himself around it instead. 

“It seems to me that it’s easier to admire them in human form, anyway,” Aziraphale says as Crowley starts to make his way onto his arm. 

The wind chimes are clacking together as he unravels himself, making music that can be described as nothing short of magical. Aziraphale, however anxious he is that his windchimes will be damaged, can’t help but smile and look at the snake with warm eyes. 

The snake, despite its small eyes, is definitely looking at Aziraphale too. 

Crowley makes his way around Aziraphale’s neck. Aziraphale is giggling, all the while, at the feeling of the snake on his very delicate skin, and Crowley does not fail to take notice to this. Maybe he takes longer to settle himself than he needs to, who knows?

“You wouldn’t mind if I went back to read, would you? You did interrupt me.”   


A beat.

“No, you do not have to move.” 

Aziraphale smiles and pats the head of the snake with two plump fingers. Aziraphale doesn’t notice, but the snake closes its eyes and sticks its tongue out happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't think Crowley has been a snake since the garden of Eden, but the video was too nice to pass up.


End file.
